


Love at the cellular level

by 4thofFive



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thofFive/pseuds/4thofFive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny's phone conversations on their wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at the cellular level

**Author's Note:**

> One of my oldies requested by missmeagan666

8 a.m. 

“Good morning.”

“Morning Danno. Did I wake you?”

“Yeah, but it’s ok. I should get up anyway. How long have you been up?”

“Since six.”

“Typical. A two mile swim and a three mile run. Anything else?”

“Did a bit of yoga on the beach. I was still keyed up. Needed to calm down and you aren’t here to help me do that.”

“This isn’t your usual way of waking me up either.”

“I still don’t see why we have to be separated today.”

“It’s Kono’s ruling Steve, you know that. I wasn’t about to argue with her when she was in wedding planning mode – or at all really.”

“I know. The woman is a bit scary and I don’t say that lightly. I’ve worked with some pretty scary dudes.”

“Women and weddings – what is that about anyway?”

“I don’t know it’s a chick thing. But you know, despite my complaining, I’m kind of glad she planned ours. I think it’s going to be pretty great.”

“If you’ll be there at the end of the aisle I know it will be.”

“I’ll be there, Danno. I miss you.”

“I miss you too Super SEAL but I’ll see you at three.”

“I can hardly wait but do I have to wear the clothes Kono picked out for me?”

“Oh no babe, not at all. You go ahead and tell her you don’t want to wear them. Just make sure your life insurance is up-to-date first.”

“Fine! I’ll wear them but this is the last time I’m wearing dress pants until…until our 50th wedding anniversary!”

“It’s a deal. And on that day I’ll wear board shorts just to make you happy.”

“You already make me happy, Danny.”

“Oh babe, thank you. You make me happy too.”

“Do you know this is the first night we haven’t slept in the same bed together for I don’t know how long, months?”

“Tell me about it. I tossed and turned all night. It was weird to wake up not weighted down by a 175 pound SEAL. I never thought I’d miss that but I do.”

“I never thought I’d miss you mumbling in your sleep and your spectacular bed head in the morning.”

“You just love to start your day with a laugh.”

“It’s true. Every day it’s in a new shape. It’s like a kinetic sculpture or something.”

“You of course, being a frigging male model, wake up looking gorgeous. It’s not fair.”

“Hey! You’re gorgeous too.”

“Not really. Sometimes I wonder what you’re doing with me...”

“Daniel Williams! What the fuck are you talking about? I love you. I need you. I love every part of your body. You…you complete me!”

“Really babe? Jerry McGuire?”

“It was the first thing that popped into my head.”

“It’s ok. I liked it.”

“So what are you doing today?”

“Taking Gracie to swim with the dolphins. What about you?”

“*Sigh* I have to help set up chairs and tables. How did you get out of doing this work anyway?”

“I’m the bride according to Kono. I don’t have to do anything but fuss with my looks and burst into tears at inopportune moments.”

“If I’m the groom how come I’m not going golfing with my buddies or hanging out in a bar until zero hour?”

“Cause I won’t let you.”

“Hmmm. Maybe I can sneak away and we can meet up somewhere?”

“Kono would find out babe.”

“God! Will there ever come a day when we’re not scared of that woman?”

“Umm…no?”

“Speak of the devil, she’s yelling at me from downstairs, I’d better go.”

“See you soon groom.”

“Can hardly wait, groom. I love you.”

“Love you too babe.”

 

**********

 

10:22 a.m.

“Hello?”

“Danny?”

“Steve? Why are you whispering?”

“I’m sneaking out of the house and I don’t want to be caught.”

“I thought you were helping to set up chairs and tables?”

“I did. They’re all ready. Now Kono wants me to arrange flowers. I told her I had to get something from the garage first, then I ran.”

“Big coward.”

“Damn straight! You don’t know what she’s like in wedding arranging mode.”

“Excuse me? Did I not spend at least an hour a day, every day in my office with her over the last four months while she went over every detail? And did you and Chin not stand outside my window making faces and refusing to rescue me? I had to discuss wedding colours Steven. Wedding colours! You can imagine the look I got when I suggested brown and gold.”

“I know babe, you’ve been very brave and I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you. It’s nice to be recognized for my courage. What’s that splashing sound?”

“I’m escaping by wading over to Mr. Nakamura’s beach. Kono has the driveway blocked off.”

“With what?”

“I don’t know: catering trucks, flower trucks…”

“Jesus. I’m afraid to look at our VISA bills when this is all done.”

“She’s having fun spending our money, that’s for sure. Are you at the dolphin thing?”

“Yeah. Grace is in the pool screaming her head off with excitement. Her voice is so high-pitched I think the dolphins understand her.”

“I wish I could be there with you. Tell that little girl I love her ok?”

“I will babe.”

“Oh SHIT!”

“Steve? What’s wrong?”

“Kono must have seen me. She’s sent Mary after me. Gotta go babe!”

 

**********

11:15 a.m.

“Steven? Are you alright?”

“No Danny I’m not. I couldn’t get away now I’m back at the house arranging flowers.”

“You couldn’t outrun your sister?”

“She sent Kamekona to block my exit before I could get to Mr. Nakamura’s driveway. A struggle ensued. It wasn’t pretty, Danno.”

“They didn’t bruise your beautiful face did they?”

“No. Apparently Mary told Kamekona not to leave any marks where they could be seen. Do you believe that? My own sister!”

“She’s a McGarrett alright.”

“*Mumble*”

“What’s that?”

“I said this is the last time I’m ever getting married.”

“You’re damn right it is Aqua Man! Oops, sorry Gracie.”

“Ha ha, got caught swearing huh?”

“The kid’s going to have enough money in the swear jar to pay for university soon.”

“Is she there? Can I talk to her?”

“Yeah we’re just lazing by the pool trying to decide where to go for lunch. Hang on…”

“Uncle Steve?”

“Hey baby girl how are you? Are you having fun?”

“I swam with the dolphins. It was awesome! Danno said he thinks they could understand what I was saying.”

“Danno’s probably right. You are part fish.”

“Dolphin’s are mammals Uncle Steve.”

“Oh yes you’re right. Well maybe you’re part mermaid.”

“That would be so cool!”

“Are you excited about today baby girl?”

“Totally! Mommy got me a new dress and everything. It’s pale green and…”

“Hey, hey don’t tell me. I want to be surprised. You’re going to be the prettiest girl there.”

“Prettier than Auntie Kono or Auntie Mary?”

“Yes, but please, don’t tell them I said that.”

“Will you dance with me tonight Uncle Steve?”

“Of course, I told you I would. Hopefully I don’t crush your toes with my big feet though.”

“You won’t. I’ll stand on your feet.”

“Sounds like a good plan. I love you baby girl and I can’t wait to be your Step Steve.”

“I can’t wait either. You make my Daddy happy and you make me happy too.”

“Th-thank you Gracie.”

“Danno wants to talk to you again.”

“OK. I’ll see you later.”

“Steve?”

“Hey Danno.”

“You sound funny. You ok?”

“Yeah I just…that’s an amazing kid you’ve got there.”

“I know and in a few hours she’ll be your kid too.”

“Danny…just…”

“It’s ok babe. You don’t have to talk just listen ok? I just wanted to tell you I can hardly wait to get home and see you standing on the beach waiting for me. I can hardly wait to hold your hand in mine and say my vows and I can hardly wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I wish it was 3 o’clock now.”

“Me too, Danny. I love you.”

“I love you too Super SEAL.”

 

*********

 

1:37 p.m.

 

“Hey.”

“Hey Danno, what are you doing now?

“Just dropped Grace off at her Mom's to get changed. Now I'm in Chin's living room. You bored babe? Is that why you’re checking up on me?”

“No! Ok maybe. Kono told me to get lost so I’m sitting on Mr. Nakamura’s beach drinking a beer.”

“Don’t drink too much; I want you sober for the wedding vows.”

“Yes dear.”

“What did you do to finally make Kono get rid of you?”

“I only suggested I should wear a thigh holster with my dress pants.”

“A thigh holster Steven? Really? Are we expecting a terrorist attack?”

“Could happen but that’s not the reason. It was for you. I remember how much you like seeing me in it.”

“Oh…yeah…hmmm.”

“Danno?”

“Yeah?”

“You better not be touching any parts of yourself that belong to me.”

“Of course not I’m in Chin’s living room. Besides, I haven’t forgotten our promise.”

“Yes and why exactly did we make that promise? It’s bad enough that I haven’t been able to have sex with you for three weeks but I’m not even allowed to take little Steve out for night manoeuvres.”

“You know why babe, it will make tonight that much more memorable.”

“Every night with you is memorable, Danno.”

“Thanks babe but you know what I mean. Absence makes the heart grow fonder.”

“Well abstinence makes little Steve grow harder.”

“Good! That’s what I like to hear.”

“How the hell am I going to make it through the wedding? Just seeing you in the suit is going to be enough to…”

“Steven my child will be there. Behave yourself!”

“I’ll try. That’s all I can promise.”

“We’ve got every night for the rest of our lives together.”

“I know but somehow it feels like it will never be enough.”

“Jesus…for a man of few words you really know the right thing to say.”

“You make me feel all poetic and stuff Danny.”

“And stuff? You were doing well until that point. Look babe, I’ve got to go. Chin thinks it’s time for me to start getting ready and he’s threatened to phone Kono.”

“Yeah I’ve got to go too. I’ll see you in an hour and a half.”

“I can’t wait babe. I really can’t.”

“Me either. I love you Danny.”

“I love you too Steve.”

 

**********

 

11:07 p.m.

 

“Hey there sexy. I’m watching you. I like what you’re wearing.”

“Mr. Nakamura?”

“Very funny.”

“Steven, why are you calling me? You’re standing 20 feet away from me.”

“I had to pretend I had an emergency call to make to get away from Mr. Nakamura and his stories about his grandchildren.”

“Violet is doing very well in her piano lessons.”

“Yes, so I’ve heard.”

“Are you having fun otherwise?”

“Yeah I am. The ceremony was beautiful but I’m kind of glad it’s over. Now we can relax.”

“Hey speaking of the ceremony, who chose ‘God Only Knows’ for our wedding procession song?”

“Who else?”

“Kono.”

“She said she thought ‘The Four Seasons’ has been overdone.”

“Sheesh. I hope she leaves some ideas for her own wedding.”

“It’s funny though, somehow it was the perfect song.”

“It was. It was all I could do not to blubber when it started.”

“Me too. The song started and then you came down the beach with Gracie and I just…I didn’t feel like a big, tough SEAL at that moment.”

“I know babe.”

“Gracie looked so beautiful.”

“Didn’t she? I mean I know I’m her father and perhaps a bit prejudiced but she looked like a little angel.”

“You looked gorgeous too.”

“You too babe. That shade of blue does things for you…it does things for me too.”

“Control yourself Mr. Williams. You’re a married man now.”

“Hey look, if I happen to see a tall, gorgeous, slightly psychotic Navy SEAL parading around in a particularly distracting shade of blue I’m going to enjoy it.”

“I guess that’s fair. And if I see a compact, gorgeous, mouthy New Jersey detective strutting around in an eye-catching shade of grey I’m going to enjoy it too.”

“Deal.”

“Deal.”

“What time is it anyway?”

“11:10. Think we can leave soon?”

“I’ll go ask Kono. We’ve had dinner, our first dance, cut the cake and chit-chatted with everyone at the party. I think we’ve completed all of our assignments.”

“Just one assignment left…”

“That’s the best assignment of all. I plan to pass that assignment with flying colours. Hey, are you going to bring your thigh holster to the hotel?”

“Why Danno, I’m shocked. Are you expecting a terrorist attack?”

“Maybe a small one: a frontal attack with a heat seeking missile. Maybe a rearguard action too.”

“Guh…forget asking Kono let’s just go!”

“Meet you out front in 10 minutes?”

“OK. That will give me time enough to get my thigh holster.”

“Make it five.”

 

The end.


End file.
